chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Avril Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford
Avril Mirelle Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second eldest adoptive daughter and child of Liberty Herriford and Melody Sanchez-Hawkins. She will possess the abilities of Hyalokinesis, Chromokinesis, Emotion Projection and Elementokinesis. Appearance Naturally, Avril will have light red hair, cut at shoulder length, and dark brown eyes. Her skin will be pale. Her hair will be straight originally, but it will begin waving slightly as she ages. She will also make her hair a darker, brighter shade of red, and turn her eyes bright blue, both using her ability of chromokinesis. Abilities Avril's first ability will be Hyalokinesis. Using this ability, she could move glass telekinetically, and she could create anything from glass. She will also be able to destroy anything glass, and to fix broken glass seamlessly. She could also create glass objects, and transform existing materials into glass. Any form of glass could be manipulated. Her second ability will be Chromokinesis. She could use this ability to alter the colour of any object, living being or thing. She will activate it merely by blinking and willing the colour to change. It could also make something invisible by removing all colour from it, or create shadows by making holes in colours. If she wills it to be, the change could be permanent. Her third ability will be Emotion Projection. Avril will be capable of projecting emotions onto others. She will be able to invoke a wide range of both positive and negative emotions, including happiness, elation, attraction, grief, fear and weakness. She will also be able to project physical sensations. For example, she could make a person believe that he or she was in pain, even severely injured. She will also be able to project feelings of temperature changes and sickness. Her fourth and final ability will be Elementokinesis. Avril will initially manifest this ability as a small child, and at first she will only be able to create fire, water, earth and air. She will later learn to manipulate them too. She will also learn to control her creation more finely, making more of an element or more strong or powerful elements. She will learn to shield with air and use air to carry messages for her. She will learn to alter her position on the earth. She will learn to remove fire in order to cool something. The final thing she will learn, as an adult, is to mimic the elements herself, and later on she will even be able to reflexively mimic water when physically hurt. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Liberty Herriford and Melody Sanchez-Hawkins *Adoptive sister - Noelle Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford *Adoptive brother - Fred Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford *Adoptive aunts - Molly Herriford, Abigail Sanchez-Hawkins, Magdalena Greene, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Adoptive uncles - Ciaran Greene, Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins, Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins, Adam Herriford, Craig Herriford, Jackson Herriford *Adoptive cousins - Adaire Herriford, Jay Herriford, Sienna Herriford, Darren Herriford, Zachary Herriford, Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins, Mick Sanchez-Hawkins, Jared Sanchez-Hawkins, Danica Sanchez-Hawkins, Teresa Sanchez-Hawkins, Sofia Sanchez-Hawkins, Harry Greene, Jake Greene, Emily Greene, Willow Greene, Airi Sanchez-Hawkins, Loretta Sanchez-Hawkins, Takashi Sanchez-Hawkins History & Future Etymology Avril is a French name which refers to the month of April. Her middle name of Mirelle is Latin, and may mean "admire". Her surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". Her final surname, Herriford, is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters